Hardest of Hearts
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: "You're my wife. You belong to me." Sequel to Until We Bleed. Alec/Renesmee


_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin  
The tenderest touch, leaves the darkest of marks, and the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

_

* * *

_

Escape had to be carefully planned. It was a step-by-step process and waiting for the right time, opportunity and people to assist her in her goal.

And so she waited and plotted, for weeks, months, years until the chance finally came and calling in every favor she had meticulously collected over the past decades, she found a way out.

She was no fool. She knew that no one left the Volturi without paying for it in some high cost.

She gave up her family, her freedom for almost five decades and the last shreds of her humanity. She lost herself to them.

That was the price she handed over when Alec's crimson eyes stared into her own and declared (_lied_) that he loved her.

She had nothing left to give anymore. She'd given them her all.

And so, it was for the best really.

She (_stupidly_) hoped that Alec wouldn't come find her and though she never really saw him as she moved from one sunny city to the next, she knew he was there.

She could feel his soul-sucking presence calling out to every cell in her blood, craving his touch and attention.

It was nothing but paranoia but living in the same roof as Jane for a far too long distance of time could do some damage to anyone's psyche.

Nevertheless, Alec was one of the most determined persons (_vampires_) she had ever encountered and when he put his mind to something, he made sure that he got his way no matter what it took.

She knew this all too painfully clear and it made her moving go a lot faster as she continued to look over her shoulder and swear she saw a pair of scarlet eyes watching her.

She could never relax, he would come find her.

He always did.

She'd been on the run for years and finally she had gotten tired of the constant starting over at each town with the secret identities and fake background stories.

And besides, Yuma, Arizona was known to be the sunniest place on earth, Alec would never think to come over there and risk exposing himself.

But as she always was when it came to him, she was wrong.

She'd gotten comfortable with the identity of Rose Brandon (Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice would be so proud), working as a librarian and living in her small apartment and just being _normal_.

She died her hair, wore those geeky types of glasses and got herself a puppy. She told people she came from Pennsylvania and loved to do nothing else but read thick novels and eat pistachio peanut butter sandwiches.

She couldn't look more normal, safe and _boring_.

Alec would've hated it.

Admittedly, she missed him sometimes. Just sometimes, when she lied in bed and longed for his arms around her and his cold touch on her feverish skin.

She didn't sleep at all during those nights.

* * *

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face that  
The sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

_

* * *

_

It was a big mistake.

She should've known better than to let herself relax and stay at a place for more than a few months at a time. It was too dangerous, too naïve, a mistake only a newborn could've committed but she _did_ let herself relax.

And now he was there and looking as beautiful and perfect as he'd always been.

"What do you want?" She asked, quickly on her defense as she tried to find an escape in the small space of her apartment. He was standing by the barred windows and turning around towards the door would be futile. He was faster than her.

Alec practically oozed his arrogance. "No kiss? No hug? Not even a hello?" His steps were slow as he sauntered, _sauntered_ towards her, his expensive shoes making no sound on the wooden floors. "My, my, pet, you're being very rude."

"Get out." It came out a growl, a hiss and she glared at him with all the pent up hatred she harbored in all those years with him. He had morphed and twisted her to this…person that she no longer knew.

She was no longer that sweet little girl her parents raised her to be the moment she met him.

He ruined her, destroyed everything she was and replaced her with this dark, cold and calculating woman, his own little beautiful, terrible monster that he abused and manipulated for his own pleasure.

His smirk, the one she hated, grew more pronounced and he was such a cocky bastard she wanted to hurt him. "What if I don't want to?" He challenged.

"I'll kill you." She tried to put as much conviction in her voice as possible, she was goading him and that was never wise but he just made her _so angry_ and she couldn't stand him.

He was a beast, the devil in the flesh with the most disarming smile and words that melted her and her foundations.

Alec's only response was a quirk of his eyebrow and his hand reached out to caress her cheek. He was gentle when he wanted to be unlike the many rough times he took her, hard and passionate as if he wanted to mark her and show people she was his and his alone.

He was a possessive creature by nature and if anyone threatened to harm or take something of his…well, you could only guess what he's capable of doing.

She shied away from his touch and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, trying to make him see that he didn't control her anymore, she wasn't his toy to break and glue back together again.

He wasn't fazed and shrugged. "Another year or two maybe, sweetheart? I'll come back again when you've finally cleared your head and have come to your senses."

He started towards the door; his steps slow even for a human. He doesn't look back as he bid farewell.

"So long for now, _my_ _wife_."

She gritted her teeth and threw the nearest object, which happened to be a vase, at the closing door. It broke into tiny little pieces and Alec's loud laughter permeated through the walls.

* * *

_Darling, how I loved you from the start, but you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling, how I loved you from the start, but that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_There is love in our bodies and it holds us together  
And it pulls us apart when we're holding each other  
We all need something to hold in the night  
We don't care if it hurts when we're holding too tight_

_

* * *

_

"Marie Whitlock?" Alec scoffed. "You really make it way too easy."

She wanted to tell him to just screw off because whatever aliases she decided to use was neither his business nor for his liking.

A part of her, that small part of her that Alec hadn't managed to seduce and kill, still felt that connection to the coven that gave her life and raised her. The aliases were her own sad little way of feeling closer to them and it may sound rather pathetic but that was the nearest she would ever get to her family now.

They would never forgive her for choosing Alec over them and it was a mistake she could never rectify.

"Why don't you just leave, Alec?" She told him, tired of his presence already. "I have classes in the morning, I need my sleep."

She was really rather sleepy and unlike some people (_vampires_), her body needed time to rest and repair itself.

"Oh yes, so eager to see that boy in your Art class?"

Could he sound anymore jealous?

"No. I just want to get a nice, full night's worth of sleep without you breathing down my neck."

"You used to like it when I breathed down your neck, you made all this mewling sounds that-"

"Shut up!" She interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore. "Just get out already! _Out_!"

He raised his hands up in surrender and compliantly made his way towards the door. She followed him but only to have the satisfaction of slamming the door in his face.

"Goodnight kiss?" He asked, looking hopefully at her.

"Screw off."

She felt more than a little vindicated with the loud _slam_ of the door.

Not a second later, there was a knock at the door.

She chose to ignore it.

Though the knocking doesn't stop and the sound of wood splintering with the force of something snapped through the air.

She sighed before turning back around towards the doorway.

"What-" She barely opened the door when Alec grabbed her and pulled her towards him and out into the hallway. She's pressed up against him and her body quickly reacted.

It's been quite a while since she's been touched by anyone (_Alec_) and her body remembered just what it felt like being in his arms, the feel of his hand, lips, tongue, on every inch of her skin.

She's flushed and her heartbeat quickened in anticipation and dread. She looked straight into pools of red wine and was lost.

He kissed her swiftly, roughly, with his hand at the back of her neck, molding his lips to hers. His lips were cold as they've always been and she immediately melted into the kiss.

He tugged on her hair with a sharp yank and she yelped and he stole the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. This brought her to her senses and she tried to push him off but he was stronger than her and he continued to kiss her with so much force she couldn't breathe.

She gasped every few seconds breaking the kiss but he pulled her right back in, his mouth punishing on hers as he kissed her like he couldn't get enough.

She finally got a lung full of air as he travelled down her neck, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. She shivered as his tongue lapped over where her pulse would be and she gasped as he bit into the vein.

The gasp turned into a moan and her arms reached up to hold onto his shoulders as he tasted her blood. He feasted on her for a few more seconds, taking just enough before parting and kissing his way up to her earlobe.

His teeth nibble on the soft flesh and she felt like fainting from the lightheaded sensation of blood lost and overwhelming desire.

He was a drug. One she could never have enough of and yet didn't want at the same time.

"You always taste the best," He whispered in her ear in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. "No one can compare."

She knew she should feel insulted, indignant, angry but all she felt was flattered and glad like his words were the sweetest endearments in the universe.

"Please go." She almost pleaded, her voice just barely above a whisper. She couldn't think straight around him, she never could. That's why he was bad for her, he did nothing but ruin her.

He released her, his arms dropping from her waist and she immediately felt a sense of loss.

"Goodnight, pet." He told her so sweetly, it couldn't be real.

He stole one more peck before departing and she sighed as she went back inside for a much needed sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she opened her apartment door and found her Art classmate's head on her doorstep, his face frozen in an expression of fear and the place mat soaked in his blood.

_Alec._

That fucking bastard.

* * *

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face that  
The sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

_Darling, how I loved you from the start, but you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling, how I loved you from the start, but that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_

* * *

_

She had not seen Alec for months now. It was a miracle in itself because Alec's favorite past time nowadays was annoying her as he admittedly enjoyed her company more now since she wasn't that 'simpering, docile, little twit' anymore.

"You have more fire now," He declared with some pride as if he was to get all the praise for it and as if he wasn't the reason why she became the 'simpering, docile, little twit' in the first place.

No matter, she was happy where she was now and Alec would've made sure to ruin it all.

"Nessie?" Jacob called as he entered the doorway of the bedroom. It was her old one before she eloped with Alec in what felt like eons ago. "Dinner's ready. Esme's calling you."

"I'll be right down."

He gave a quick smile before departing. She was surprised to see that none of them had changed much since she last saw them. They were still the same faces and personalities she remembered.

She was more than a little apprehensive to return here but all her fears were washed away when she arrived at the doorstop of the Cullen house and was welcomed with open arms.

For the first time in a very long time, she felt safe and secure.

With a satisfied smile, she went down to eat dinner with her family.

_Family_…

It was a word that sounded very nice to her at the moment.

She practically skipped down the stairs and all the way to the dining room only to stop in her tracks and gasp in horror at the sight that greeted her.

She was frozen in shock and fear as her family glared in hatred, growling to themselves as Bella cast a protective shield around them. Alec was standing just outside of the protective little bubble, his hands covered in blood and holding a human heart.

The sight of her made him practically bounce in joy, the thrill from the kill gleaming in his crimson eyes. He grinned at her too cheerily for this macabre scene. "Ready to come home yet, pet?"

The heart mutely dropped down to the carpet right next to Jacob's dead body.

* * *

_My heart swells like a water at weight, can't stop myself before its too late  
Hold on to your heart, 'cause I'm coming to fight you  
Hold on to your heart, 'cause I'm coming to break you_

_

* * *

_

"Why?" She asked as they watched the Cullen house burn down to the ground.

He was still far too jovial. Nothing made him happier than killing especially if it hurt someone in return.

Even her.

"They were in the way." He answered his cold hand reaching out to twirl one of her copper curls in his fingers. "You're my wife." His hand was on her chin now, forcing her to look at him. "You belong to me."

"You're a fucked up bastard." She replied exhausted, sad and she wanted to so very badly be away from him then. But he wouldn't allow that…

"But you love me anyway."

He sounded so sure like nothing else could be the truth.

She turned away from me, her eyes back on the inferno and wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning vampire. It was always a bit too sweet. "No, I don't."

She couldn't love a monster.

He scoffed. "Of course you do."

And he pulled her to him and his lips are on her neck again, tasting her blood and devouring the very essence of her. Unwittingly, she melted into his touch, letting him ruin her once more.

* * *

**This is dedicated to arisu rin and striking-bodeci. Just because.**

**Song used was Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine.  
**

**I wanted to write a darker version of my Alec. So, what do you think?**

**I know, I know, I should be updating Dusk or The Path We Walk but I've had no inspiration lately and suddenly this plot bunny pounced on me. I'm just happy I'm getting out of this dry spell.**


End file.
